The present invention relates to a polarization optical article having a polarizer incorporated therein; more specifically, it relates to a polarization optical article such as sunglasses, goggles, lenses, or the like.
Let the component of a light having its oscillation direction parallel with the plane containing the incident beam and the direction normal thereto be p-polarization component, and let the component oscillating in the plane vertical thereto be s-polarization component. Then, in case of a light reflected from a bright surface such as of glass or water plane, the intensity of s-polarization component increases monotonously with respect to the reflection angle. On the other hand, the p-component exhibits a minimum point in the vicinity of an angle of 60xc2x0, at which the intensity thereof becomes almost zero. Accordingly, if a polarization filter that cuts off the s-polarization component but only allows the transmittance of the p-polarization component is employed, glittering caused by the reflection light can be greatly reduced. Based on this principle, sunglasses, ski goggles, correction lenses, etc., are being fabricated with a polarizer being assembled thereto with an aim to relieve a dazzlement caused by the reflected light of the surface of the water, a snowy surface, a road, a windowpane or a metallic surface and to assure better view.
A polarizer is generally prepared by doping a uniaxially stretched sheet of polyvinyl alcohol and the like with iodine or a colorant. Accordingly, the polarizer, which should be originally colorless, exhibits a color hue specific to iodine or the colorant incorporated into the sheet.
Since the polarizer is generally 1 mm or less in thickness, the polarizer slightly colored is employed in optical articles such as sunglasses, ski goggles, correction lenses, or the like without causing any problem. However, some wearers may feel such coloring bothering depending on their preferences.
In the light of such circumstances, the present invention provides a polarization optical article comprising a polarizer, which corrects the color hue and thereby provides a view having colors close to natural colors.
A technical means according to the present invention for solving the technical problems above is a polarization optical article having a laminated structure including one layer of a polarizer sheet, wherein a colorant for correcting color hue specific to the polarizer sheet is blended or added in at least one of the layers in the structure, thereby coloring the optical article substantially grayish.
Another technical means according to the present invention is a polarization optical article having an average transmittance x (%) within a range from 15 to 80 for light in the wavelength region of from 400 to 750 nm and a transmittance y (%) within a range expressed by y=xxc2x110 for light at each wavelength between 400 and 750 nm.
Another technical means according to the invention is a polarization optical article comprising a plurality of sheets including one layer of polarizer sheet and at least one layer of a sheet other than the polarizer sheet which are mutually bonded with an adhesive or a pressure-sensitive adhesive to constitute a composite sheet, and a colorant for correcting color hue specific to the polarizer sheet blended or added in at least one of the polarizer sheet, the sheet other than the polarizer sheet, and the adhesive or pressure-sensitive adhesive layer in the composite sheet.
Yet another technical means according to the invention a polarization optical article comprising three or more layers, one inner layer being a polarizer sheet and the rest being sheets other than the polarizer sheet, which are mutually bonded with an adhesive or a pressure-sensitive adhesive to constitute a composite sheet, and a colorant for correcting color hue specific to the polarizer sheet blended or added in at least one of the polarizer sheet, the sheets other than the polarizer sheet, and the adhesive or pressure-sensitive adhesive layers in the composite sheet.
Further technical means according to the invention is a polarization optical article wherein both outermost layers of the composite sheet are formed of resins having the same structure.
Another technical means according to the invention is a polarization optical article comprising a composite sheet and a resin layer which are laminated, wherein a plurality of sheets including one layer of a polarizer sheet and at least one layer of a sheet other than the polarizer sheet are mutually bonded with an adhesive or a pressure-sensitive adhesive to constitute the composite sheet, one of outermost layers of the composite sheet and the resin layer are integrated by a thermal molding method, and a colorant for correcting color hue specific to the polarizer sheet is blended or added in at least one of the polarizer sheet, the sheet other than the polarizer sheet, and the adhesive or pressure-sensitive adhesive layer.
A further technical means according to the invention is a polarization optical article comprising a composite sheet and a resin layer which are laminated, wherein three or more layers, one inner layer being a polarizer sheet and the rest being sheets other than the polarizer sheet, are mutually bonded with an adhesive or a pressure-sensitive adhesive to constitute the composite sheet, one of outermost layers of the composite sheet is integrated with the resin layer by a thermal molding method, and a colorant for correcting color hue specific to the polarizer sheet is blended or added in at least one of the polarizer sheet, the sheets other than the polarizer sheet, the adhesive or pressure-sensitive adhesive layers, and the resin layer.
Yet another technical means according to the invention is a polarization optical article wherein both of the outermost layers of the composite sheet are formed of resins having the same structure.
Further technical means according to the invention is a polarization optical article wherein one of the outermost layers of the composite sheet and the resin layer are integrated by an injection compression molding method for the resin layer.
Another technical means according to the invention is a polarization optical article wherein at least one of the outermost layers of the composite sheet is formed of a polycarbonate based resin.
Further technical means according to the invention is a polarization optical article wherein the polycarbonate based resin has a mean polymerization degree of 120 or lower.
A still further technical means according to the invention is a polarization optical article wherein one of the outermost layers of the composite sheet and the resin layer are formed of a polycarbonate based resin.
Still another technical means according to the invention is a polarization optical article wherein the polycarbonate based resin has a mean polymerization degree of 120 or lower.
Further technical means according to the invention is a polarization optical article wherein at least one of the outermost layers of the composite sheet is formed of a resin having a modulus of photoelasticity of 30xc3x9710xe2x88x9213 cm2/dyne or lower and a glass transition temperature of 85xc2x0 C. or higher.
Further technical means according to the invention is a polarization optical article wherein one of the outermost layers of the composite sheet and the resin layer are formed of resins having a modulus of photoelasticity of 30xc3x9710xe2x88x9213 cm2/dyne or lower and a glass transition temperature of 85xc2x0 C. or higher.
Another technical means according to the present invention is a polarization optical article comprising a colorant for correcting color hue specific to the polarizer sheet provided in a surface portion or a portion underneath the surface of at least one of the outermost layers of the optical article.